the bully that saved my life
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck is a popular tori is the nerd but beck normally just watches and gets away but when his best popular friend begins to date tori becuase of a meeting at the beach how will things work out between the two?
1. Chapter 1

My friend the bully

**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot it's not cool also thanks to all my commenters you always make me feel so loved with your kindness thank you sooooooo much for supporting me since I'm new here_**

* * *

Tori Vega is a nerd at school constantly picked on, tripped in the hallway, books smashed out of her hand, bullied, and laughed at by everyone. She has one best friend Cat Valentine. She lives in Hollywood California and loves to surf at the beach and loves the beach in general she loves everything about it. Age:16

Beck Oliver: one of the populars. He is rather shy and is more of a watcher than the actual bully. He also loves the beach and everything about his. His best friend is Andre harris. Lives in Hollywood California. Age:17

At school

Ryder: (popular) hey Beck go trip the nerd *I motion to Tori*

Beck: man why don't you I know how much you love to pick on her.

Ryder: I know but your never mean and it worries me so go now or else…

Beck: fine *I walk over and sticks my foot out tripping Tori making her cry out in pain as her head hit's the concrete floor*

Tori: jerk*I looks up with tears in her eyes as I stand up and slowly make my way to the nurses office *

Andre: see man how hard was that now let's get to class *We walk away*

At lunch

* * *

Ryder: look there she is trip her again this time it will be even funnier because she has food on her tray

Beck: look man I've already hurt her enough-

Ryder: your such a softie now go trip her or else…

Beck: yes Ryder*I walk over and trips tori again*

Tori: ( I cry out in pain as my head hit's a chair knocking me out cold)

Ryder: all man just leave her there( I drag beck away as no one helps her)

Cat: ( I walk in and sees Tori and scream as I run beside her) tori wake up please tori (tears are forming in my eyes)

Beck: I gotta go I uh need to see a teacher later (gets up and sprints over to where Tori is) I'm so sorry here let me help her (I run over to pick her up)

Cat: your saying you did this to her ( we both stand up and are face to face) you jerk shame on you (I slap him across the face) just go away im going to get the nurse and if you touch her that pretty little face of yours won't be recognizable anymore understand good (I run off to find the nurse and eventually comes back with a wheel chair as she lifts Tori into the chair and wheels her away)

At the nurses office

* * *

Tori: hey where am I? (I Sit up)

Nurse: oh tori you've woken up just go home for now sweetheart you need to rest your head

Tori: okay thanks *I leaves the school and walks home puts on a sky blue string bikini and contacts grabs her surf board and puts it in her car and drives to the beach also bringing a umbrella and towel exc.) ahhhhh the beach the most amazing place on the planet(grabs her board and sprints to the water)

1 hr later tori is sitting on the beach relaxing enjoying an ice cream cone

* * *

Beck:(I enter wearing something like survival of the hottest and spots Tori not knowing its her he walks over)hey im beck and you are?

Tori: (I snap my head over in anger) oh me im just leaving jerk(I get up and run to the water and just lays there allowing the waves to crash on me as beck runs over and lays beside me)

Beck: hey what did I do to you?!

Tori: this (I take off her sunglasses to reveal a bruise on my cheek) you remember me now don't you?!

Beck: nope but whoever really did that to you I'll beat and you can join

Tori: (I punch him in the nose) you did this to me I'm the nerd you tripped twice now do I ring a bell?!(I Smash my ice cream into his nose and walk away as André enters)

Andre: you just got rejected man

Beck: that was the girl I tripped earlier today. (I sighs)

Andre: seriously man she is HOT im going after her later (I run up to Tori) hey im Andre and you are?

Tori: im tori aren't you friends with Beck oliver?

Andre: yeah why?

Tori: he's a complete jerk he can't just embarrass me in school then hit on me here it doesn't work like that(I sigh)

Andre: yeah that sounds rude but I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something?

Tori: I'd love too!(I stops so I can face him)

Andre: great how about tomorrow at 6 ish?

Tori: can you pick me up tomorrow?!

Andre: course baby girl so I take that as a yes?(my arms stretched out for a hug)

Tori: of course!(I jump into his arms and kisses him on the cheek then pulls away) I gotta go bye André(I begin to walk away)

Andre: wait wear your contacts not your glasses

Tori: okay bye(I pack up and heads home)

Next day at school Andre comes in with his arm around Tori she looks amazing without her glasses everyone is staring at her and Beck walks up to them

* * *

Beck: Can I talk to you for a sec(I glare at andre to leave so he does)

Tori: (I sigh) what do you want?

Beck: I want to apologize about yesterday I was forced to trip you and I never wanted to can you please forgive me?

Tori: (my face lights up) of course I can!

Beck: great friends?!

Tori: sure(I hug him) I gotta go andre's calling bye(I run over andre as he puts his arm over my shoulders and they walk away)

2 weeks later Tori and andre fight a lot tori and Beck have become close friends and hang out almost everyday

* * *

Andre: TORI I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND HIM ANYMORE DIDN'T I MAKE THAT CLEAR(i scream at her)

Tori: I'M NOT GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND JUST BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND WANTS ME TO (I screams back)

Andre: FINE BE THAT WAY(I slap her across the face and walk away)

Next day at Tori's locker

Beck: hey tori whats(I see her face) tori what happened to you(I'm concerned)

Tori: oh it's nothing I just fell by accident that's all

Beck: tori what happened who did this to you?

Tori: …

Beck:okay im gonna start naming names stop me when I get to the person okay mom … dad … Andrew … Tyler … Robert … zach … Andre (tori motions for me to stop) ANDRE DID THIS TO YOU?!

Tori: hush Beck I don't want anyone espically my brothers hearing that(trina isn't tori's sister in the story) I'm not happy with andre but I don't want him beat to smithereens by a M.M.A fighter.

Andre: hey babe whats up? (I put my arm around her and she flinches)

Tori: look you're a great guy in all but were done (I pull his arm off me) im sorry (I walk away)

Andre: (I run after her pulling her into an empty hall Beck secretly follows them) look were not breaking up(he grabs her collar) no matter what(slams her into the concrete floor and walks away)

Beck: TORI (I sprint over gently lifting her head onto his lap) talk to me open your eyes please

Tori: b-beck I'm sorry you had to see that

Beck: tori this is gonna stop I promise(I gently kiss her forehead and sigh)

Tada new story do you like it


	2. Chapter 2

By MJ Lynn

**_PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: I would like to apologize for the last chapter on this story it wasn't the greatest when it came to describing what's going on because it's one of my older pieces and I preferred to write in script form then so I had to change everything but this time it will be a ton better and I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot because it isn't cool to steal could someone explain what Rade is I got a request for it but I do not know what it is well oh one more thing I feel terrible about making André the bad guy well enjoy!_**

Tori:* my head throbbed as Beck carefully picked me up and put me in the passenger seat of his pickup truck and he sped back to his parents house picked me up again and knocked on their door*

Beck's Mom:*I opened the door and gasped at the limp body of the beautiful girl beck held he looked desperate* come in lay her on the couch explain later*I rushed away to get ice packs and band aids*

Beck:*I ran in and placed Tori on our couch I wiped the blood of her forehead* it's gonna be okay Tori I promise

Tori:*my head hurt like crazy and I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and blackness swarmed my vision I could hear beck's worried voice but couldn't make out what he said so I spoke weakly knowing I could easily wear myself out just talking* thank you

Beck:*I sighed but began to worry when I saw her eye lids began close my mom is a nurse and I could tell she was slipping out of consciousness* no Tori you need to stay awake please for me

Tori: *I nodded my head and began to see red I instantly recognized it as blood dripping down my forehead and blinding me*

Beck:*I saw her right eye blinking and noticed the blood on her forehead so I wiped it away with my sleeve and I heard my mom rush in so I scooted to the side so she could take care of Tori* thanks mom

Becks mom: *I began to care for the smaller wounds before I got to the big cut above her eyebrow while I was caring for her I began to talk to beck* what happened Beck?

Beck: I don't know if she wants anyone to know what happened*I looked down at Tori who nodded her head no* she doesn't want anyone to know what happened yet if you knew you would understand

Beck's mom: so you know Beck please tell me I may be able to help*after I'm done with all the cuts I go to the big one and begin dabbing it gently*

Beck: Tori do you want her to know she is trustable I promise I swear and mom you can't tell anyone even the cops promise?

Beck's mom: promise now what happened sweet heart?*I have finished caring for this young girl*

Beck: her boy friend abuses her abuses her and today he slammed her against the concrete and I watched it happen.

Beck's mom: oh poor girl well beck I gotta go job called earlier I think you can take care of her from here bye, love you*I kiss his cheek and run out the door*

Beck: bye mom*I look down at Tori who's eyes are now wide open and I can tell she is fully alert I whisper as not to startle her* hey how yah feeling?

Tori: *I struggle but I sit up* better I guess*I lift my head quickly and look over at Beck* can we go to the beach?!

Beck: sure why not we can go to your house you can grab your stuff and I'll get mine here I'll be back*I ran up and changed into my swim suit and ran back down stairs and helped Tori up and we ran to my truck and drove to her house*

Tori: I'll be back*I got out and ran in quickly changing  
into my suit and I ran back out and hopped into Becks truck and we drove away*

At the beach

Beck:*I never really got to see what Tori was wearing until now and she looked really good I can't say hot because it's weird calling your lady friend hot until I began to hear someone call my name*

Tori:*I had got out and grabbed my bag and shade and went over to beck and he wouldn't move so I waved my hand in front of his face* beck earth to beck hellooooo anyone in there*so I got annoyed so I thumped him on the forehead that's when you flick with your thumb instead of your pointer finger*

Beck:*I felt something hit me and I came back* oww what was that for*I put my hand to my forehead*

Tori: that's for totally checking me out now come on*I grab his hand and we run to the beach*

Beck: let's go in the water* before she responds I grab Tori by the waist and sling her over my shoulder as I walk into the water as she laughs the entire time I go to dunk her but she grabs my arm and I got down with her*

Tori:*I laugh at him when he falls with me and I stand up in time to watch him get hit by a wave and I laugh even harder* don't worry you'll laugh about this later I chose to laugh now

Beck:*I get up as Tori begins to run so I chase after her as she laughs until I grab her waist and we spin around really fast until were dizzy and she falls down* you okay*I put my hand out to help her*

Tori: I don't which hand to grab there are three?

Beck: then go for best looking*she and I laugh*

Tori:*I reached for his hand and pulled him in and we stayed at the beach for the rest of the day*

Another chapter done review do whatever just don't forget about my story!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Victorious but don't steal my plot because it's not cool and tell me if it is being stolen. Also I was suggested trying a different way to right so here it goes enjoy!_**

* * *

Tori's POV

Beck was driving me home from the beach and he pulled up to my house and I saw an angry looking André in my driveway I sighed "I gotta go deal with him later" he said goodbye and I hopped out of his truck and walked up to André

"where were you today?" he asked full of concern. This was the side he rarely ever shows André isn't as monstrous as some people think he is sweet and kind but he can get aggressive too.

"I'm sorry but after you bashed my head into the concrete Beck took me back to his house where his mom bandaged me up and we went to the beach?!" I asked I was still upset about earlier today.

"I'm really sorry baby I was just in shock and let that side get the best of me-" I interrupted him because we have had this conversation many times before.

"I know you're sorry but here's an idea GET RID OF THAT AGGRESSIVE SIDE please I hate being slapped or scared of you, you're supposed to protect me not hurt me what happen to the André I met at the beach. He was a lot nicer than this one?" I said and kicked a pebble that lay in front of my foot. Andre just looked down

"I'm really sorry Tori but I think were not meant to be" he sighed and put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Me too, friends?" I asked in hope. I hate to be enemies with an ex when they were a nice person too.

" sure why not see ya Tori" André replied as I watched him get into his 1969 Dodge Charger painted just like _the dukes of hazard _muscle car I always laughed whenever I saw it because it was so familiar. Thanks to my 4 older brothers I'll introduce you to them very soon. I walked into my house and was greeted by all of them playing modern warfare 3 I sighed and walked into my room and began to text Cat

_"Hey cat guess what?" _I texted anxious for a reply because I don't know if I just screwed up or not.

_"Ooooooh does it involve cake I luv cake but 1 time by brother smashed his face into my cakeJ?!" _I read it and giggled because her brother doesn't act like that anymore ever since he came back from the military he became serious.

_"I broke up with André"_ I replied but she never responded so I went to bed

* * *

Next morning at school

Beck's POV

I walked in and heard whispering but the one thing that got my attention was two names_ André and Tori_. I heard them a million times until I reached her locker.

"Hey can you help me" she asked as I watched her take the stuff from her locker

"Sure with what?" I asked as she finally got the rest of her stuff out and turned to me

" my brother Zach decided to take my favorite pair of sunglasses and put them on a high shelf and no one will help me get them down can you help?" I heard her voice perk up at the end and I chuckled

"Sure I'll come over after school maybe we can study for that chemistry test too?" I said as I watched Tori try to describe the height of the shelf which is rather amusing until I checked my phone and grabbed Tori's wrist" we need to get to class" I said and we ran to class barely making it

"Mr. Oliver and Miss. Vega why are you late?" the teacher asked so I lied

" because my locker wouldn't open and Tori was helping me with it" I said as we sat down in the only empty seat available and class was a blur because all I could do is wonder why people were talking about Tori and André

At lunch

Beck's POV

As I walked to our table I saw André and Tori sitting across from each other. I swear I could cut the tension with a pair of scissors. I sat down next to Tori and whispered in her ear. "Why so quiet"

* * *

Tori's POV

I had heard what Beck said but I didn't reply because I didn't want him to worry so I continued to eat my food until I heard him again

"Tor what's wrong?" he said his voice full of concern as he tried to look me in the eyes I whispered back to him

"Me and André broke up okay" I whispered a bit too loudly but I upset. The sunglasses also contributed into my upsetlyness beck scooted away from me as I continued to eat in silence when cat came in joyfully

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she said as she sat down I tried to be cheery for her

"Hey cat what's up?" I said as I continued to eat

"My brother says hi to y'all" she said in a southern accent which made me laugh but I couldn't take being here anymore

"I'm not feeling great I think I'm gonna go home" I said and got up throwing out my food and I walked home I knocked on the door and Zack my oldest brother 23 answered

* * *

Zack's POV

She didn't look good at all so Tori came in saying nothing and went to her room I followed her and sat beside her on her bed" is this about André again?"I asked

"I'll tell you if you give me back my sunglasses" she replied and refused to make eye contact with me what so ever

"no you're not getting back your shades-" I was interrupted by the doorbell so I ran downstairs and opened the door to see some guy with shaggy hair "um can I help you?"

"Yeah is Tori here?" he asked he's gonna hope right now that he isn't her boyfriend

"Sure give me a sec" I ran upstairs to get Tori

I'm gonna end it there hope you like and sorry for not updating in forever I had school and I was sick and crap like that


	4. Chapter 4

**_ I apologize for not updating and this is going to make me sound crazy but the characters weren't speaking to me. normally I just have a thought and begin typing because I'm online 24/7. I tried a bunch of different things but they were all awful I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot. Also I will still update but I still have that contest going look on drops of jupiter's must up to date chapter for more details… I think._**

Zack's POV

This dude, he kinda looked like a hippy and was asking for Tori so I hollered up to her. "TORI THERE'S A HIPPY AT THE DOOR ASKING FOR YOU." I said and with that I went back to join my brothers I glanced over at Tori when she came down, her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. I sighed but I know I'm not going to beat up André because they're 'friends' stupid friendship.

Beck's POV

"hey Tor I know you aren't sick so what's up?" I asked and sat down beside her on the steps.

"I miss André, he wasn't as awful as people think. Believe it or not he was one of my better boyfriends I've ever had he's a cool dude and I love him like a brother I guess." Tori replied and all of her brothers' heads turned. Tori smirked.

"this is what happens when you take my sunglasses, I love my ex more than you." Tori said and stood up. "can you get them for me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she begged and I laughed.

"sure girl come on show me where they are." I said and we walked up to a closet. The shelf had to be like a half an inch higher than Tori can reach. It was amusing her trying to point it out.

"they are somewhere up here." She murmured while she was trying to reach them.

"I got it." I said and lifted them down, she squealed and hugged the shades then me.

"thank you beck these are my favorite." Tori said and ran off, I sighed and followed her into a baby blue room covered with Beatles and Adele posters.

"you like the Beatles?" I asked and she turned around and smiled.

"who doesn't?" she asked and set the shades on her desk.

"how about we ditch and head for ice cream?" I asked and she smiled.

"sure I'd love too." Tori replied and we were about to leave when one of her MANY brothers stopped us.

"where are you going?" he asked and gave me a death stare.

"outside." She replied and I laughed.

"no chiz Sherlock now a bit more specific please?" he asked and gave both of us a death stare.

"mars." She said and the guy about slapped her while I laughed. He rubbed the sides of his head.

"I'm not in the mood for games Tori I'll take your shades again." He replied and Tori smiled.

"go ahead we have to go bye Zac." She said and dragged me outside then stopped.

"wait for it." Tori said, we heard the sound of someone running up the steps and then the shutting of a door and swearing.

"TORI" Zac screamed and she looked at me.

"run I'll explain later." She said and with that we took off and ran a few blocks until we couldn't see her house.

"what on earth did you do?" I asked and she smiled.

"I put down a glue mat in front of my door, it's basically a mat covered in wet glue, you don't wanna step on it because you will get stuck, he goes bare foot constantly." She said and both of us began to laugh as we walked into the parlor. I ordered chocolate while she ordered strawberry. As we sat down I saw an older couple whisper something.

"they remind me of us." The older lady said and I smiled. I had to admit it would be interesting to have Tori as my girlfriend. I guess I had never thought about it before. She is beautiful… but that's what all guys thought right?

"beck earth to beck do you read?" Tori asked snapping me out of my trance.

"uh sorry just thinking." I said quickly and she smiled.

"for ten minutes, I thought you were like dead or something for a sec." Tori replied and I laughed.

"I'm still alive… last I checked." I said and both of us laughed. Both of us got up and I walked her home. We were walking when I bumped into a girl with jet black hair and white streaks.

"I am so sorry I can be such a klutz." We both said and sync as we bent down to pick up her stuff.

"I'm Jade I'm new here and she's your girlfriend?" Jade asked and I laughed.

"oh no were just friends I'm Beck you just moved in?" I asked and she nodded.

"well if you need help you can call me" I said and wrote down my number and handed it down to her and left. Tori and I laughed and chatted until we got to her porch.

"thanks for an amazing day Beck." She said then kissed my cheek and walked inside. I just stood there smiling like an idiot for no good reason. Why am I acting like this? I never did before. I got into my truck and drove home then fell onto my bed. What on earth is wrong with me?

Tori's POV

I walked up to my room and saw a very angry Zac, I was hiding a laugh. "Hey Zac did you get my sunglasses yet?" I asked and he glared at me.

"you better know how to get the glue off my feet." Zac said and I smiled and walked into my room and grabbed a bottle and showed it to him.

"I'm not that mean." I said and began pouring the glue remover over his feet.

**_Tada, hey has anyone seen the movie the avengers, I did yesterday for the second time and I am like obsessed with Hawkeye/Clint and black widow/ Natasha they are freaking in love you agree?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ This idea came from Laurn a guest who commented and I decided to put a little twist on it so I hope you enjoy it Laurn and thanks for the idea. I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot because it's morally wrong_**

Two weeks later

Tori's POV

"That. Is. It. I can't stand Jade anymore. She is a jerk and a bully and you can date her if you like but you'll lose a friend so make your choice Beck **_me or her_** no that sounds too possessive." I said pacing back and forth throughout my room trying to figure out what to say to Beck about Jade. I looked over at the clock and sighed. I got ready for school and waited outside my house for Beck.

5 minutes, not there.

10 minutes still not here and it began to rain.

30 minutes, BECK WHERE ARE YOU I'M COLD AND WET.

1 hour later I decided to walk to school. When I walked into class I was soaked to the bone and all eyes were on me. I sighed and sat next to André.

"where you been girl you're a bit late and wet?" André whispered and I sighed.

"beck was supposed to pick me up for school and forgot." I growled and sighed.

"geez girl that's the third time this week you seem upset which I am worrying for beck's sake." André replied and I laughed.

"I'll just ignore him and see where it goes from there or yell." I said and smiled.

" I'd go with yelling if I were you because he won't notice if you ignore him because he is forgetting you." André said and I sighed then the bell went off and I walked out of class. I could feel beck's eyes drilling holes through my back, but I just kept walking to lunch until he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"where were you this morning you missed half the period?" beck asked and I laughed angrily.

"I was waiting for my ride THAT NEVER CAME." I said and walked away until I bumped into someone. I bent down to pick up my books when I saw another hand helping me.

"was that you arguing with him?" I looked up and saw a boy, blond hair, tall, stocky rather cute.

"yeah you heard?" I asked standing up, he smiled warmly and helped me up.

"yeah the whole hallway did I'm Moose." The guy said and I smiled.

"Tori your new here?" I asked and he smiled but that went away when he saw my clothes.

"yeah and your drenched here take my jacket." Moose said and slipped it over my shoulders. I blushed like crazy.

"thanks you wanna sit with my friends?" I asked and he nodded and slipped an arm around my shoulders as we walked to lunch. When we sat down everyone was staring at us and I was getting daggers from Beck. Then Beck smiled warmly at Moose.

"hey man what up?" Moose said and I was confused.

"Tori this is my friend from Canada Moose, obviously you too have met." Beck growled at I was amazed, what happened to cool calm Beck?

"yeah Beck you got some pretty friends." Moose said, Jade, Cat, and I all blushed. Moose smirked and Beck glared at him.

"I'm André and this is Cat and that is Robbie and the puppet is Rex." André said and they shook hands. I took of Moose's jacket and gave it back to him.

"thanks for the jacket I gotta get to class so I'm not late. Bye guys, Beck." I said and gave Beck the evil eye.

End of school

I was at my locker when I felt a cold liquid run down my back. I turned around to see _Jade. _

"stay away from Moose." Jade said and I was confused.

"why he isn't your boyfriend?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

" but he is a friend of Becks which means you to might hang out so stay away." Jade said and tossed the iced coffee cup at me and walked away. I rolled my eyes just then Moose came along.

"hey Tori need a ride home?" he asked and I smiled.

"thanks Beck would've forgotten anyway." I said and his arm wrapped around my shoulders and we walked out to his car just as we were about to get in I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Beck running towards us.

"why are you going with him a always give you rides home?" he asked and I laughed.

"because I know Moose won't forget me unlike some people." I snapped and he took a step back.

"god is it your time of the month or something?" he snapped back and that got me angrier.

"FYI no I am just upset that my friend is blowing me off for his girlfriend!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry I cant spend all my time with you but I have a life too you know." Beck screamed at me and I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"and I'm not expecting you I just hope that little voice in your head isn't defective, also I regret ever going out for ice cream because all Jade ever does is torment me and I'm sick of it.." I yelled back and sighed.

"my head isn't defective your just controlling and don't lie to me Tor. Jade is one of the sweetest girls I know ten times nicer thank you." Beck spat at me and crossed his arms.

"I see where I stand." I said and looked up at moose. "can you please take me home?" I asked and Moose nodded.

**_Tada is anyone seen the avengers and is obsessed with Hawkeye/black widow?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey y'all happy thanksgiving! I think I have successfully as one of my commenters said beck is a A and jade is a B but I kinda like it… she/he said something along those lines well I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot. Those lyrics fit this so well it's scary below this typing I'm also going to quote a video I saw, I have no clue where it came from but check outnever let me go beck/Tori/ryder unfinished. On WMS production youtube page. It is an AMAZING video the part I'm using will be in itilaics. _**

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends_

–_Taylor swift, picture to burn-_

3 hours later

Tori's POV

"moose…stop… I'm going to die of laughter." I squealed. Moose was currently on top of me tickling me since we had just finished our homework. Then his phone went off, he got off of me and sighed.

"it's Beck I should go visit him, wanna come?" he asked and I nodded.

"thanks but no thanks I'll see tomorrow?" I asked and he smiled.

"course you will I'll wait at your locker." Moose said and kissed me quick before he left. In case you didn't notice HE is MY boyfriend now. I still can't believe I can score a guy that hot! I decided to call André and see if he wanted to come over.

"hey girl what up?" I heard André ask and I smiled.

"I'm dying of boredom save me." I said rolling over on my bed.

"sure girl be there in 5." André replied and hung up. I walked downstairs and literally the moment I sat down I hear the doorbell. I ran up and answered it and there stood one of my dear friends André.

"hey come on in." I said and we both sat on the couch.

"so anything new?" he asked and I smiled. "who's the dude Tor?"

"Moose." I said dreamily. I got a light slap on the arm from André. "what was that for?"

"Beck is going to kill you in your sleep girl." André said and I laughed.

"he won't mind were just friends that's all and he has Jade anyway to keep him busy." I said and both of us laughed. Then I sighed, I don't understand why Jade hates me so much. BECK AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS… I think.

Next day at school

Beck's POV

I saw moose so I decided to talk to him, he seemed impatient and anxious. "god you look like you're going on your first date." I said and laughed, I smiled when Jade walked over and kissed my quick. She wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"hey Jade have you seen-" moose was asking until he turned his head. "hey Tori there you are why are you late?" he asked making his way over to her. she smiled and walked back with him.

"sorry Trina was late she had to put on MORE makeup, I didn't even know it was possible to have much on until today, Hi Beck." She said happily. I smiled warmly at her.

"hey Tori long time no see." I joked and she laughed. Then Moose wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and kissed her. what is going on, they aren't going out?

"I gotta go babes see you guys." Moose said and left. Tori looked in a dream state until Cat and Robbie walked in.

"HIIIIIII TORI GUESS WHAT?!" Cat asked happily, Robbie looked really proud then I realized what had happened.

"what is it Cat?" Tori replied enthusiastically, it was weird I got this weird feeling in my chest. Not anything medical but more emotional.

"Robbie's my new boyfriend!" Cat screamed jumping up and down.

"no way Cat that's amazing I'm so happy." Tori squealed, and then the bell rang.

"gotta go bye guys see you at lunch." Tori said and walked away.

At lunch

I walked in with Jade and was surprised to find a lack of Tori and Moose at our table. I looked around and saw them sitting at a different table with her head on his chest, she was smiling and laughing. I sighed and sat down beside Jade.

"what's wrong with you?" Jade asked and I sighed.

"I honestly do not know I guess it's been a long day." I said and looked over again, they were kissing. André came and sat down with us.

"what is wrong with Beck?" André asked and I snapped out of it.

"nothing jeez I gotta go bye." I said and got up and stomped out.

End of school

Moose and I were talking about Tori and I sighed.

_"do you even know she has six different smiles?" I asked him._

_"she has six smiles?" moose replied and chuckled._

_"yeah one when something flat out makes her laugh and one when she's laughing out of politeness but there's one when she makes plans, one when she makes fun of herself, one when she's uncomfortable and one" I paused in thought for a moment about her last smile. " one when she's talking about her friends." I said._

_"uh… I don't know those things yet." Moose replied._

_"no you don't I'm telling you… she is more of a… treasure than you can possibly know, she not just some wholesome small town girl, some like good for you breath of fresh air "I began to raise my voice." she is a wonderful person with a huge heart, with the kind of beauty a guy only sees once you know once. So if there is even a chance you could break her heart, please just leave for her sake, walk away man." I said and sighed._

_"I could never break her heart okay." Moose replied._

_"okay but I swear to god if you do I will tear you to pieces with my bare hands." I growled, and Moose walked away._

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye that beautiful chestnut hair. "you really mean all those things Beck?" Tori asked and I sighed.

"course I do you deserve someone as amazing as you are." I replied and she ran over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back she rested her head on my chest.

"thanks Beck you're an amazing best friend, moose has hockey practice so can you please take me home?" she asked and I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we walked to my pickup to drive her home.

**_Tada done bravo to me don't you just love the italics the first time I saw it on YouTube it made me cry. I don't own the italics okay!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This is what I get for writing the last chapter with a three day difference a confusing last chapter… I sorry for that but Beck sorta made it up when he was talking to Moose and Tori listened in. I mean I would've forgiven him if he said something like that hbu do would you have forgiven Beck? Also don't worry I have decided to wait a bit before Bori comes along man I've been quoting taylor swift a lot I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot!_**

* * *

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you? _

_Taylor swift innocent_

* * *

Tori's POV

As Beck drove me home it was complete silence. Not a comfortable silence either. Yes he just said those amazing things about me and reminded me that he still cares about me. still we are technically still in a fight because I guess I never forgave him? My life is WAY too confusing. As Beck pulled up to my place I smiled. "thanks beck." I said and got out and walked inside and up to my room and fell onto my bed. Then I heard my doorbell go off so I ran down to find Moose in his hockey gear standing at my front door.

"hey babes I thought I would come over to visit after practice you don't mind right?" he asked and I smiled.

"no of course not come on in." I said and he sat down on the couch while I snuggled up beside him.

"you okay tor?" he asked and I sighed.

"just stressed." I said and he sighed.

"I'm a good listener so go on." He said and I laughed.

"well I heard what Beck said to you and I thought it was the sweetest thing and he drove me home but I don't know if we are still in a fight or not and I don't know what to do." I groaned and slammed my face into the couch.

"hey if I were you I'd get out of the fight as quickly as possible I can tell Beck doesn't wanna lose you as a friend." Moose said then that rage from when we fought. I sighed.

"really because telling your friend she's lying then dating the girl that taunts her definitely shows you wanna keep her as a friend." I growled sarcastically.

"look beck will make the right choice I know it Tor you just gotta wait, Beck isn't the brightest bulb in the pack sometimes but he isn't the darkest, he knows that's friends always come before girls even if their a girl." Moose replied and I smiled.

"you're the best boyfriend you know that." I smiled and hugged him.

"hey I gotta go my mom is probably getting worried." He said and I sighed and gave him a quick kiss before he left.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up and got dressed in skinny jeans with knee high boots, a black tank top with a black leather jacket. I smiled and threw on some makeup and straightened my hair. I ran downstairs and grabbed a coffee and my bag and ran out the door. I had decided to walk to school today. As I went inside I saw the talent show was this Friday. I smiled and decided to sign up since I can sing if I do say so myself. Just as I turned around I bumped into André.

"hey girl signing up for the show?" he asked and I smiled.

"yeah can you sing back up for me pleeeeassse?" I asked and batted my eyelashes but failed. André laughed and nodded.

"sure why not." André sighed and I squealed in excitement and hugged him. He was not expecting it but he hugged me back. Then Moose came over and I squealed and hugged him too.

"geez someone is happy?" moose asked and I smiled.

"I'm doing the talent show this Friday and André is gonna help me." I squealed and Moose smiled at me. then Beck came over and I smiled. Not even he could make me sad.

"hey Tori can we talk?" Beck asked and I nodded and walked into the janitor's closet and left sobbing. I ran to Moose and ran held me while I cried.

"Tori what happened?" Moose asked and I looked up at him.

"b-b-beck said w-w-we can't b-b-be friends anymore b-b-because of Jade." I sobbed and I felt Moose tense up and sigh.

"I'm sorry Tor I thought he was smarter than that obviously I was wrong." Moose said and I sighed.

"I know I thought I was more important than that." I said the crying slowly subsided. I walked into class and sat in the back. I was depressed the entire day. Nothing could cheer me up. Not even that song cheered me up. That said something.

* * *

Friday night

I sighed and finished my makeup. I had on a strapless flowing navy blue dress. I wore black ballerina flats. I wore black mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. I hair was curled. The stage had a fog machine so it looked depressing all the lights were black and everyone else wore dark attire. I walked out of my dressing room they have for people who are about to perform. I bumped André and he smiled.

"you look amazing Tor you ready?" he asked and I smiled.

"yeah let's go." I said and we walked up on stage. The fog machine already had the stage covered in fog. I sighed and grabbed the mic and spoke.

"this one goes out to an old friend." I said and looked to André who nodded.

_**I guess you really did it this time**  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
_**Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?**_  
_**And everybody believed in you?**_

It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

There's some things you can't speak of  
But tonight you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would see what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

**It's all right, just wait and see**  
**Your string of lights is still bright to me**  
**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**  
**You're still an innocent**

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
17, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too

Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never to late to  
Be brand new

_**It's all right, just wait and see**_  
_**Your string of lights are still bright to me**_  
_**Oh, who you are is not where you've been**_  
You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
17, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent

Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Its never too late to get back

"thank you." I looked at Beck the entire song. At the end I allowed a stray tear to fall before I walked off stage. André and Moose by my side. All of us unemotional accept my stray tear.

**_I feel awful even I didn't expect me to write that. And I don't own that song but I did change the number from 32 to 17 I feel awful. also the bold up there was Tori singing directly to Beck_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am sorry about using so much Taylor Swift I'll try to stop. I use her because she explains things the best in my opinion. Not because I like her and I will stop with her and use Kelly Clarkson or someone like that. I didn't realize y'all hated her that much. Personally I am a MAJOR fan of country because it tells a story and i felt innocent showed the best that although everyone is upset about what Beck did Tori still believes in him she sees him as innocent. I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot. NO NO NO I am sobbing because beck and Jade got back together. I just watched the music video for her new song that I don't remember the name for also in the last chapt. Tori walked off stage I'm changing it._**

Beck's POV

I watched Tori as she sang. She looked directly at me the entire time. I knew that it was for me. she still believes in me, that I will change back to the original me. I honestly don't know what to think right now. I thought everybody gave up on me because of choosing Jade over Tori. She didn't, I still am trying to process it.

Tori's POV

Just as I was about to walk off stage Beck comes up on stage and I cock my head in confusion. "hey." I say softly refusing to make eye contact with him.

"hey I missed you." Beck replied and I looked up and smiled.

"me too." I replied and he smiled.

"can we be friends again?" Beck asked and I smiled.

"yeah I'd love too." I replied and Beck hugged me tight. I melted into his embrace as the crowd cheered and we made our way off stage. Beck's arm stayed around my waist and kept me close to him. As we made our way to my dressing room I was shocked to find the two least likely people kissing. Moose and Jade. Being the rude person I am I decided to tap Jade on the shoulder.

"can I have my boyfriend back?" I asked bitterly. Both looked shocked and Beck and I just smirked.

"Tori I-" Moose went to talk but Beck interrupted him.

"go away man I thought we were friends." Beck said and punched moose in the lip. Moose punched back until it became a full on fist fight. I sighed and walked over to Beck and kissed behind his ear and he froze and moaned, which made Moose freeze in confusion. I pulled away and smiled.

"it's nice to know I have that sorta effect on people now Moose go away Jade leave." I instructed and they did, I turned around to find a bloody Beck. "are you okay?" I asked.

"you couldn't have thought of another way to stop us?" Beck asked and I laughed before looking at the nasty cut on his lip.

"no not really, come on let's get you patched up." I replied and pulled him into my dressing room and sat him on a chair and slowly tended to his wounds. "what you did was really sweet."

"I wouldn't let him hurt my Tori without getting hurt." Beck replied and I laughed.

"thanks Beck." I said softly and looked him in the eyes. The next thing I know we are leaning in.

With André.

André's POV

I was walking down the hallway when I was pulled into a girl's dressing room. "JADE WTF?" I hollered.

"shhhh I need you to do me a favor?" Jade asked and I sighed.

"what's the favor?" I replied.

"we are going to fake date so that Beck will come back to me please?" jade pleaded and I gave in. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked down the hall, we heard voices so we stopped to listen in.

"what you did was really sweet." That was Tori who spoke I know her voice anywhere.

"I wont let anyone hurt my Tori without getting hurt." Beck replied. Then the conversation stopped for a bit.

"thanks Beck." I heard Tori say softly. That blew Jade over and she banged on the door really hard. I heard a gasp and something hitting the floor.

"Tori you okay?" Beck asked then the door opened. Beck was all bloody and had a busted up lip.

"hey guys, Tori I came to tell you that you did amazing Beck what happened to you?" I asked and Beck explained everything.

"dang girl you know how to stop a fight." I joked and punched her arm she laughed and looked proudly.

"I am the great Tori of course I do." Tori said like Thor talks all accept Jade laughed.

"come one _babe _let's go I have to sing soon." Jade growled and pulled my wrist.

"her and I… were dating now… sorry gotta go bye." I stuttered and shut the door as Jade pulled me out.

Beck's POV

Tori and I looked at each other in amazement. I don't think either of us saw that coming… I turned and looked at her. I gently cupped her face with my hands and pulled her in and kissed her slowly. I began to get worried because she wasn't kissing back. Just as I was about to pull apart I felt her kiss back. I swear my heart jumped out of my skin, did the happy dance and jumped right back in. as we pulled away we smiled.

"don't say you didn't see it coming because I was about to kiss you before Jade interrupted us." I said and Tori laughed softly.

"I'm at a loss for words." Tori replied and both of us laughed.

"Tori ever since I saw you on the beach I have slowly fallen in love with you please if there's one word you aren't at a loss for is yes, please Tori will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'd love to." Tori replied and I hugged her tight, my arms wrapped around her tiny waist as I spin her around.

"thank you lord thank you." I repeated over and over again.

**_Hope that made you guys happy sorry I haven't updated in forever. You will be seeing more of Tori's family soon._**


End file.
